


Vie et Spectres d'un demi-dieux

by Aelig



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Des bisous, Drama, Gen, après la guerre contre Cronos, bon malgré tout, enjoy lmao, l'entre-deux guerres, y a pas vraiment de personnage principal, ça concerne tous les demis-dieux
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig
Summary: Ils ont beau courir à travers forêts et champs, s'enfuir à n'en plus finir - leur monde est parsemé de ces spectres qui les hanteront toutes leur vie durant. - OS.





	Vie et Spectres d'un demi-dieux

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir !
> 
> Première petite fic postée ici dans ce fandom, mais écrite depuis bien longtemps et déjà postée sur mon compte ff.net ! (oui je transfère tout lmao.) Il y en aura d'autres à venir un jour ou l'autre eheheh. 
> 
> J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire mais ça m'a aussi un peu brisé le cœur j'avoue lmao. J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas !
> 
> Je l'avais écrit pour une soirée à thème, avec le thème "spectre" eheh. 
> 
> Voilà, je vous laisse pour l'instant !
> 
> Bonne lecture :3c

Le monde est noir et blanc, le monde a goût de cendres. Le monde est fini, terminé – aujourd'hui, c'était la guerre. Aujourd'hui des amis, des frères, des sœurs sont tombés. Ils ont des fantômes dans leurs yeux et des fantômes dans leurs cœurs – des fantômes dévorés de remords et de regrets, des fantômes désespérés qui brûlent à petit feu dans leurs poitrines. Aujourd'hui, c'était la guerre, et aujourd'hui ils ont frappé, blessé, tué. Aujourd'hui les enfants ont grandi, aujourd'hui les enfants ont disparu, remplacés par ces adultes un peu trop jeunes, les yeux un peu trop pleins de ces larmes et de ces spectres qui déjà ne veulent plus les lâcher.

Ils en ont toujours eu autour d'eux, des fantômes aux mains acérées et griffantes. Ce n'était pas dans le contrat mais, eh, c'était sous-entendu. Un parent dieu, des fantômes pleins les yeux. C'était défini, écrit, dit depuis leur naissance. Les morts les suivront toute leur vie durant – ceux qu'ils n'avaient pu sauver, ceux dont ils avaient causés la perte, ceux dont ils ne s'étaient pas préoccupés. Bam ! Ils resteront avec eux pour l'éternité. Les Champs du Châtiment, aux oubliettes, il y a la vie d'un demi-dieu qui remplace très bien ça. Ils sont maudits, dévorés de l'intérieur – mais eh, la guerre est finie ! Souriez les amis !

Après tout, les morts, ce sont de vieux amis. Ils sont là quand vous êtes seuls la nuit, là pour bercer vos rêves et vos cauchemars – là pour vous rappeler toute votre existence durant vos erreurs et vos échecs. Et tous sur leurs épaules portent le poids de ces spectres grinçant et grimaçant, comme d'autres portent le poids des années et de l'expérience.

Adultes trop jeunes, ou enfants trop vieux ? Qui sait, peut-être un peu des deux. Peut-être qu'ils ont grandi trop vite en plantant leur épée de bronze dans le ventre d'un ancien ami, peut-être ont-ils voulu régresser avec ces blagues et ces rires puérils mais si  _vivants_. Peut-être que c'est leur part d'humanité qui s'éveillait un peu trop et voulait les ramener dans les bras aimant de leurs parents. Mais c'est trop tard – parce qu'ils ont du sang sur les mains et des spectres dans les yeux, et que jamais ils ne pourront les effacer, même en se baignant dans le Léthé. Parce qu'à jamais ils sont maudits ; parce qu'à jamais ils seront des demis-dieux.

Alors les rires s'élèvent sur cette terre qui leur est consacrée, alors les amours et amitiés se font et se défont, les cris retentissent et la vie fourmille. Mais quand la nuit vient et que chacun se retrouve seul avec lui-même, les fantômes reviennent, passent leurs mains sur leurs têtes comme une douce caresse maternelle. Et les cauchemars hantent, ou peut-être est-ce juste des images d'une réalité trop peu éloignée, qui encore plante ses griffes dans les esprits affaiblis de ces héros assassins.

Il est temps de jouer, de déchirer, de briser. Fantômes rancuniers et vengeurs, assassins de leur bonheur. Ils vont s'amuser, tourmenter, faire hurler et pleurer. Et combien demain se réveilleront le cœur au bord des lèvres, les tripes retournées et l'envie de ne plus jamais se lever ? Combien auront des larmes aux yeux et des fissures à l'âme ? Combien enfin tendront la main mais ne recevront pour réponse que des regards vides, exacts reflets du leur ?

Tous. Parce que tous sont identiques dans leurs blessures et leurs déchirures. Parce que tous ont ces fractures au cœur et à l'âme, ces spectres dansant sur leurs lèvres et ce sang sur leurs mains. Parce qu'ils sont des survivants, des héros, et que ça on ne cessera jamais de le leur rappeler. Parce que face à eux d'autres sont morts mais eux ont eu la chance de rester debout.

Et parce que le temps passe, sans compassion et sans douceur, et panse doucement les cœurs.

Et bientôt les rires sont plus sincères. Les éclats dans leurs yeux plus chaleureux. Leurs sourires plus communicatifs. Et bientôt les amitiés se solidifient, se nouent dans des nœuds enchevêtrés, se complètent et s'assemblent. Et bientôt les amours enfin soufflent, s'unissent, se montrent, s'aiment.

Et doucement, quelques poids libèrent ces épaules alourdies, ces épaules d'adultes qui voudraient redevenir des enfants. Et les fantômes soudainement s'allègent, se transforment en ces promesses d'espoirs qu'on veut attraper entre nos mains tremblantes et désespérées. Et les nuits se font plus calmes, plus douces, plus rêveuses – des endroits agréables où se réfugier quand la lune se lève parmi les étoiles et les constellations.

Alors la vie semble plus plaisante, plus joyeuse. Alors ces survivants acceptent leurs actes, doucement, lentement, à leur rythme. Alors ces adultes reprennent goût aux choses les plus simples – au rire d'un enfant, au battement d'un cœur contre leur oreille, à l'odeur des fraises mûres, au crépitement d'un feu de camp. Aux yeux d'un ami qui remercient et à une main tendue face à notre cœur en miette.

Aimez-vous, jeunes héros ? Aimez-vous de nouveau ce que les fantômes vous avaient fait oublier ? Aimez-vous le soleil qui se lève le matin, le vent dans vos cheveux, la main qui serre la vôtre, les lèvres sur votre joue et le rire qui sonne à vos oreilles ? Aimez. Aimez, jeunes héros – aimez tant que vous le pouvez encore. Aimez, tant que la liberté est à votre porte et le bonheur à portée de main. Aimez à vous en assoiffer le cœur, aimez à vous en briser la voix, aimez à n'en plus finir.

Aimez, jeunes héros. Aimez, avant que les spectres reviennent hanter vos yeux d'enfants. Aimez, avant que le passé ne vienne vous dévorer. Aimez, avant que votre monde ne vous détruise.

Aimez, avant que la guerre encore une fois ne revienne ; aimez jusqu'à en mourir.

Parce que vous êtes des demis-dieux, jeunes héros, et que votre vie est maudite – constellée de guerres et de sang, de morts et de désespoir, de larmes et de cris. Parce que vous êtes les porteurs de deux mondes qui s'affrontent et se confrontent, les héritiers de cette longue lignée commencée au fin fond du monde. Parce que vous êtes les boucliers et les guerriers, qui protègent et prennent les armes, qui affrontent et tombent pour ces gens qui vous ignorent. Parce que c'est votre rôle ; parce que vous êtes nés pour ça.

Alors vivez. Vivez, aimez, riez. Existez. Soyez cette étoile filante dans le ciel de nos vies, celle qui brille haut et fort, celle qui nous fait nous arrêter pour qu'un vœu franchisse la barrière de nos lèvres et fasse battre nos cœurs. Soyez ce phare qui illumine le monde et guide les égarés, les ramène sur le bon chemin. Soyez ce rire de l'enfant que vous avez sauvé hier, le sourire de cet adulte que vous épargnez à l'instant, le regard de cette vieillesse qui vous doit sa douce mort. Soyez des héros, demis-dieux. Soyez ces héros qu'on vous demande d'être.

Soyez grands, soyez fiers, soyez puissants. Soyez modestes, soyez magnanimes, soyez courageux. Regardez l'avenir, ne vous attardez plus sur le passé – ça y est, les fantômes vous ont quittés ?

La guerre est finie. La guerre a parsemé leurs vies de cadavres et de larmes. Mais la guerre laisse un jour place à l'espoir, au bonheur, à la vie. La guerre est cette parenthèse tâchée de sang dans leurs vies de héros. La guerre est leur héritage, leurs racines – et jamais elle ne les quittera.

Alors quand les rires et les soupirs dévorent leurs rêves comme leurs lèvres fatiguées de tant embrasser, quand enfin leur cœur est apaisé de ces cauchemars sans fin qui hantent leurs nuits, le monde est plus doux et plus léger. La vie plus riche et plus gourmande.

Regardez devant vous, jeunes héros. Car le monde continue de tourner – car vous avez été là pour le sauver. Regardez, et avancez. Apprenez, échouez, riez, pleurez, souriez, croquez la vie qui vous attend. Existez, de toute votre âme et de tout votre cœur ; existez comme l'une de ces étoiles dans le ciel, si belle et éphémère. Existez et marquez de votre empreinte ce petit monde qui est le vôtre.

Car bientôt, de nouveaux spectres viendront se loger au fond de vos prunelles d'enfants.

Car bientôt, la guerre reviendra.

**Author's Note:**

> Pas très joyeux, mais j'espère que vous avez tout de même aimé <3
> 
> Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, d'autres textes viendront sans doute bientôt (genre, disons, dans le mois qui vient lmao), donc si ça vous intéresse, sait-on jamais. 
> 
> Sur ce, je vous embrasse, portez-vous bien ! <3


End file.
